


Lucky

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Newkirk has not been having a good day...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belphegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/gifts).



Newkirk muttered and stamped his feet as he pulled his RAF-issued greatcoat more tightly around himself as he reentered Barracks Two.

“Bloomin’ weather–always feels like winter around ‘ere… Even when it’s still only autumn.” He glanced at LeBeau, hard at work making another culinary masterpiece from whatever rations they had left. “What’s that you’ve got there?”

“My bouillabaisse–you have already expressed your dislike of it.”

“…Of course. I seem to ‘ave fallen out of Lady Luck’s good books since yesterday.”

“Oh, what makes you say that?”

“First of all, Schultz catches me nipping at Klink’s liquor cabinet; I ‘ave to give ‘im a cut of the spoils to keep ‘im quiet. Kinch wins the gin game that evening; any attempts to break even end with me in deeper debt–I owe the man thirty pounds! Andrew and I risk life and limb that night to save a bird from Hochstetter’s lot, and the bird falls for Andrew, who doesn’t even know what to do about it. And to top it off, today, the coldest day so far, I was stuck on bloomin’ KP duty all day!”

“And a warm bowl of bouillabaisse would only compound your troubles?”

“…’ow warm?”

Without another word, LeBeau placed a steaming bowl in front of the Englishman.

“…Maybe I’ll ‘old me nose.”

“You do, and I will _guarantee_ you that your luck will be worse.”

Newkirk swallowed both his pride and the bouillabaisse, and silently reevaluated that with a friend like LeBeau, perhaps he hadn’t fallen completely out of Lady Luck’s good books.


End file.
